Wreaking Havoc
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Hermione tem a oportunidade de espiar seu futuro por um dia. "Bizarro" sequer chega a qualificar metade de sua experiência naquele lugar. Universo Alternativo.


**Wreaking Havoc**

 **There's a corner of your heart just for me**

Há um canto de seu coração só para mim

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Hermione tem a oportunidade de espiar seu futuro por um dia. "Bizarro" sequer chega a qualificar metade de sua experiência naquele lugar. Universo Alternativo.

Baseado descaradamente e **muito** livremente em "A vida de outra mulher" (2011) – filme francês.

Time Travel- _ish_ Hermione. Because why the f*ck not.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

 **Observação:** Por favor, observe a classificação do fanfiction.

 **Ps.:** Eu posso ou não ter estado alcoolizada ao escrever parte dessa estória. Por sua conta e risco, amigo.

* * *

 **Parte um – Uma dobra no tempo**

 **[ Sexta-feira ]**

Ela se sentia uma tola por pestanejar.

 _Se recomponha_ , _francamente!_

Hermione estreitou os olhos observando a mulher a sua frente lhe oferecer um sorriso afetado. – Obviamente, professora. Obrigada pelo reforço. Posso dar continuidade à minha apresentação, agora? Ou há mais alguma nota de rodapé _fundamental_? – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha fitando a mulher mais velha sem emoção.

Oh, ela estava possessa!

Entre todas as apresentações realizadas por seus colegas de classe, aquela mulher não havia aberto a boca para dar um pio. Bem, ao menos não até o _final_ de cada exposição; onde normalmente ela esmiuçava impiedosamente cada mínima falha, apontando, sardônica, o _porco_ trabalho realizado.

Mas infelizmente Hermione não tivera a mesma sorte, já fora interrompida três vezes para o acréscimo de tópicos honestamente _cretinos_ e de menor relevância. O que estava desafiando terrivelmente sua concentração.

Em momentos aleatórios a senhora a interrompia para oferecer à classe pequenos fatos que, apesar de dizerem respeito ao assunto que a morena palestrava, não eram _remotamente_ tão fundamentais que necessitassem de uma pausa em toda linha de pensamento que Hermione tentava desenvolver.

Hermione sabia que era proposital, que sua _adorável_ professora fazia isso para desconcentrá-la. Aquilo a enfurecia, mas iria ao inferno primeiro antes de dar a satisfação de mostrar seu ódio àquela mulher. Então, desfazendo-se de seu olhar venenoso e tratando de respirar calmamente, Hermione esperou.

-Por favor, continue Senhorita Granger.

Hermione lhe ofereceu um falso sorriso de gratidão e tornou atenção aos seus colegas de classe.

Depois de todas as coisas pelas quais passara, depois de todas as conquistas que obtivera, parte dela não acreditava que estivesse tão despreparada para lidar com apenas uma pessoa detestável. Garantido, aquela mulher provavelmente era o próprio mau encarnado. Mas ainda assim...

Nos oito meses que estava na academia e apesar de pequenos empecilhos – como, por exemplo, sua professora de Poções Avançadas II ser ainda mais cruel que Severus Snape e mais exigente que um duende -, seu curso de Medicina bruxa era tudo que havia imaginado. Emais. Estava realmente encantada e cobiçava por mais conhecimento.

-Então, apesar de sua reconstrução ser _virtualmente_ possível... E quanto à "reconstrução" estou me referindo aqui à reposição de ingredientes numa mixagem extremamente arriscada, à base do método cientifico de tentativa e erro. Visto que um terço destes ingredientes – plantas e animais -, utilizados anteriormente na produção da poção reveladora, estão extintos. A poção de revelação ainda precisa ser minuciosamente estudada com o objetivo de que sejam encontrados substitutos adequados aos itens que já citei anteriormente. Obrigada pela atenção.

A professora lhe ofereceu um sorriso estranho e Hermione respirou fundo esperando a sabatina. Deus, aquilo não ia ser bonito.

-Muito bem, Hermione.

Os queixos caindo podiam ser ouvidos por todo o _campus_.

-Vocês veem a diferença que um pouco de trabalho duro pode fazer? – a mulher indagou secamente indicando com uma mão Hermione. – Honestamente, onde vocês pensam que estão? Hogwarts? Isso não é brincadeira de criança. Não há espaço para erro se você não é um pesquisador. Ninguém vai passar a mão em sua cabeça por ter acidentalmente ministrado a poção errada a um paciente. Quando irão perceber que lidarão com _vidas_?! Bem, me consola saber que metade de vocês não aguentará estar aqui no próximo ano.

A senhora se voltou para Hermione outra vez; a jovem mulher precisou firmar os pés para não dar um passo para trás. Os olhos de sua professora cintilavam com algo muito similar a ódio. Pra ser honesta, Hermione não tinha certeza se aquele olhar era direcionado a ela ou aos seus colegas de classe.

-Apenas mais uma... como você disse? Ah, "nota de rodapé", senhorita Granger. A poção da revelação já foi feita.

 _Pequena nota de rodapé?!_ Hermione pensou em pânico. _Isso altera a maior parte do meu trabalho! Oh meu Merlin. Oh meu Merlin!_

A professora continuou como se não houvesse percebido sua aluna empalidecer subitamente:

-Em uma de minhas teses, especificamente a de meu pós-doutorado, tenho a receita de uma versão _moderna_ da poção reveladora.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – Eu li sua tese. Sobre a reciclagem de ingredientes e a substituição de alguns para melhores resultados nas poções. Utilizando-se de plantas com traços peculiares como causar ardência ao toque ou mesmo a perda temporária de sentidos, como o tato. Mas em sua tese a senhora apenas sugeriu substituições aos ingredientes de certas poções, obviamente eu observei a poção relevadora entre elas, mas não havia... – Hermione respirou fundo. – Não havia uma análise ou transcrição de resultados. Eu acreditei que era apenas uma espécie de exemplo, uma sugestão... não de fato a poção!

A senhora ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu estou impressionada que tenha chegado a ler um de meus trabalhos.

Hermione corou furiosamente. Ela nunca diria que, na verdade, lera a maioria dos trabalhos de sua professora. Apesar de detestável, Hermione não podia negar quão brilhante a mulher sentada a sua frente era. Suas teses eram fascinantes e Hermione sabia que estava a frente de uma das pesquisadoras mais proeminentes do século no que dizia respeito a Poções.

Antes que pudesse aprofundar no assunto, o sinal de fim de aula tocou. Franzindo o cenho, a senhora mais velha liberou a todos, mas pediu que Hermione permanecesse na sala.

-E não esqueçam, eu quero um ensaio na semana que vem sobre a aula da srta. Granger. E pelo amor de Merlin, _pesquisem! Se_ não tiverem feito, não se preocupem em vir mais a minha aula – acrescentou secamente. Hermione observou a mulher menear a cabeça negativamente, carranqueando enquanto seus olhos perpassaram por determinados alunos.

-Professora? – Hermione finalmente chamou, assim que o último aluno, lhe lançando um olhar de piedade, fechou a porta atrás de si. Sendo sumariamente ignorada.

A professora parecia terrivelmente cansada e irritada enquanto se voltava para sua bolsa, notas e materiais e os organizava; por fim guardando-os. E sem mais, com sua varinha em punho passou a executar um número insano de proteções, feitiços que _Hermione_ sequer reconhecia.

-Você está certa, Hermione. - A mulher mais velha deu de ombros para o ar chocada da jovem. – De fato, a análise dos resultados nunca foi publicada. A verdade é que em minha tese, nem mesmo há a receita correta. Por questões éticas, decidi não expô-la.

O pensamento da jovem já estava fervilhando, muito longe das palavras da professora.

 _Oh Deus! Mas aquilo era extraordinário! Uma poção reformulada que é_ _ **efetiva**_ _. Não apenas uma poção; a poção que podia lhe apresentar o futuro! Era muito mais que qualquer aula patética de adivinhação poderia fazer em suas cartas, ou borras de café ou mesmo estúpidas bolas de cristais. As oportunidades que aquela descoberta podia trazer...! As experiências!_

A senhora fixou o olhar em Hermione como se pudesse ler sua mente. A garota cruzou os braços em desconforto.

-Você vê, apesar de ser apenas uma versão do futuro. Ela parte das escolhas prévias do usuário. Então, em outras palavras, a poção revela o _seu_ futuro mais provável. Agora, com este conhecimento o que acha que certas pessoas fariam?

Hermione desviou o olhar, pensando em umas quantas pessoas. O que faria? O que Voldemort teria feito se uma poção desse tipo caísse em suas mãos?

Estremecendo em horror, Hermione ergueu a vista para encontrar a senhora ainda lhe encarando.

-Exatamente, minha querida. Conhecimento é poder.

-Por que... está me contando isto?

-Porque eu _conheço_ você.

-Perdão?

O riso divertido da senhora a pegou desprevenida. – Aqui. Um pequeno presente – sem mais, a professora se ergueu, segurou uma de suas mãos e depositou algo. Confusa, Hermione abaixou a vista para observar um pequeno frasco de vidro.

Arregalando os olhos e fitando sua mentora com incredulidade Hermione gaguejou:

-Oh Meu Merlin!

-Eu vou precisar, é claro, que beba na minha frente - A mulher lhe chamou atenção. Relutante, Hermione ergueu a vista, era difícil desviar o olhar do item em sua mão. – Isto é, se estiver interessada em conhecer o que o futuro irá lhe proporcionar... - a professora bufou uma risada. – Merlin, eu pareço um desses charlatões – meneando a cabeça, continuou:

\- De toda forma, senhorita Granger, Hermione, eu não tenho todo tempo, faça sua escolha.

Hermione encarou sua professora ao abrir o frasco, mas antes de ingeri-lo, indagou:

-Por que está fazendo isso _por mim?_

Virando os olhos, a senhora retrucou: - Já lhe disse, eu a conheço.

A jovem mulher se perguntou o teria feito em seu futuro – e isso não é uma frase estranha? – para aquela senhora confiar nela daquela forma. Provavelmente ocultado um corpo. Hermione fez uma pausa. _Fair enough._

Hermione só tinha mais uma pergunta: - Como saberei que não está tentando me envenenar?

A mulher riu divertida, antes de comentar erguendo a sobrancelha:

-Você não vai.

Sua mente estava em estado de alerta e se recusava sequer a pensar na ideia insana de beber aquela coisa. Mas por um lado por que sua professora iria tentar assassiná-la, ainda mais com uma quantidade tosca de testemunhas que sabiam que fora ela a última pessoa a falar consigo? Hermione ignorou todos seus anos em Hogwarts e professores psicopatas... Além disso, seu corpo já tinha outro pensamento e respirando fundo, Hermione bebeu de uma vez a poção, entregando o frasco vazio para a professora quando esta lhe solicitou.

Meio em pânico, meio confusa por não sentir qualquer diferente, lançou um olhar questionador à professora.

-Em algumas horas a poção fará efeito. Mais especificamente: Ao dormir esta noite. Quando acordar não estará – ela fez uma pausa. – exatamente nesse "plano". Acordará num sábado e terá todo um dia para _bisbilhotar_ sua provável vida. Eu não ia querer que acordasse e se descobrisse atrasada para uma apresentação de um assunto que sequer tem ciência da existência – com um sorriso de lado. - Pra ser honesta, alterou definitivamente minhas expectativas.

Hermione assentiu, ainda tremendo.

Depois de um sem número de perguntas e instruções. A senhora desfez todos os feitiços que pôs na sala depois de sumir com o frasco de poção.

-Boa sorte com isto, a propósito – a senhora ergueu a sobrancelha com um sorriso enigmático que poderia muito bem se passar por "sinistro", antes de sair da sala.

 _O quê?!_

\- **Wreaking Havoc** -

Ele já a estava esperando no pequeno restaurante do _campus_ , sentado em uma das mesas e distraidamente observando a janela.

-Hei – ela sorriu.

-Hei! – se ergueu. - Como foi sua apresentação? Aquela vadia da La Rue pegou no seu pé? – Indagou beijando-lhe o rosto.

-Oh Deus. Foi a apresentação mais terrível da minha experiência estudantil. De longe.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

A jovem mulher o encarou, ele parecia suficientemente interessado.

Divertia-lhe e enternecia que Ron estivesse mesmo tentando.

Após a guerra, pouco mais de um ano e meio atrás, eles haviam começado a namorar. E haviam terminado. Então voltado. E terminado outra vez... ao longo do último ano escolar em Hogwarts. Como um maldito ioiô.

Agora estavam _tentando_ se acertar mais uma vez. Devagar. E amigavelmente.

Num suspiro, ela finalmente se sentou no local que ele indicava. – Não realmente. Como foi o seu dia?

Ron lhe sorriu, passando a lhe falar animadamente do seu dia de treinamento. Sobre como estava todo dolorido por mais uma simulação de guerra e como havia "chutado os traseiros" do outro time.

Rindo, Hermione fez seu pedido, desde que o do rapaz acabara de chegar. Ainda ouvindo-o sobre como tinha sido excitante e como ele tinha sido elogiado por seus instrutores.

-Então. Onde está Harry?

Ron virou os olhos. – Você sabe como ele é.

Hermione franziu o cenho, questionando, mas o ruivo parecia mais entretido em lhe empurrar algumas de suas batatas fritas. "Coma, estão deliciosas".

-Ron? Como Harry está? Eu não falo com ele há semanas. Eu – ela suspirou. – Eu pensei que ele nos encontraria aqui hoje?

Finalmente, Ron a encarou sem jeito, murmurando:

–Pedi que ele não viesse.

-O que? Por quê?!

-Bem, eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

-E isso não poderia esperar? Por exemplo, depois de nosso almoço?

-Hm, não realmente.

Hermione suspirou exasperada. - Tudo bem, pergunte então.

-Você... Vo-você quer sair comigo, para jantar? – o ruivo inquiriu nervosamente.

Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Como um encontro?

Ron, muito vermelho, esfregou o pescoço. – Bem, sim. O que me diz?

-Okay.

-Okay? – ele lhe sorriu abertamente.

Hermione assentiu divertida. – Uhum.

-Amanhã à noite, tudo bem? Nove horas?

A morena ponderou. Ela sabia que provavelmente estaria acordando àquela hora no sábado e estaria exaustada para ser uma boa companhia. -Podemos remarcar para o domingo?

-Claro – afirmou ansiosamente.

-Agora sobre Harry-

-Você sabe que não somos da mesma turma, Mione – o homem a interrompeu.

-Obviamente – virou os olhos. – Mas eu tenho certeza que o encontra ao menos no refeitório? Tempos vagos? E, certamente, mais do que eu o faço ao momento.

A jovem mulher franziu o cenho. _Era como se Harry estivesse se escondendo._

-Ele está bem – deu de ombros. - Ele sempre está bem. Eu também não o tenho visto muito. Aparentemente _sua_ classe tem mais turnos e experiência em campo. E você sabe como ele é, precisa mostrar que é "o cara".

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas não disse nada. Realmente não queria começar mais uma discussão que terminaria mal ou com a frase do momento de Ron: "eu não tenho inveja _dele_ ".

Da última vez que falara com Harry, ele estava tentando esconder o quão esgotado estava. Pra variar. Aparentemente, por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu" e posteriormente o "homem-que-matou-Voldemort" – ironicamente ninguém tinha mais medo de pronunciar seu nome, agora que já não fazia qualquer diferença, pois este estava _morto_ ; Hermione pensou com sarcasmo. -, seus instrutores, colegas de curso e mesmo aurores lhe davam um tempo duro, _pra dizer no mínimo_.

A morena estava certa de que Harry estava a evitando de propósito. Da última vez que o vira, Hermione havia observado com horror as ronchas que cobriam quase todas as partes de seu corpo, Harry apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso autodepreciativo e deu de ombros. "Treino puxado", comentou ainda sorrindo.

Ela também sabia que o moreno estava treinando e estudando até quase o esgotamento. Uns quantos meses atrás, ele havia questionado sobre suas técnicas de estudo e memorização. E pasmem, ouvira atentamente sua "pequena" aula – mentalmente intitulada " _Guia prático de estudo para idiotas_ por Hermione Granger". Quase sem queixume!

Ele estava frustrado porque um de seus instrutores de feitiços o estava fazendo de "exemplo": indagando e atiçando e fazendo-o ir a frente da turma tentar executar uma transfiguração ou feitiço que sequer o instrutor podia fazer. Basicamente como Snape, só que pior porque seu instrutor era um bastardo estúpido que tinha dificuldade na menor das azarações do livro avançado. Quando Snape era um gênio em sua área.

E por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguia ser suficientemente bom na parte teórica; e isto começava a se mostrar nas execuções de seus feitiços. O que o deixava possesso, principalmente pelo sorriso meia-boca da pessoa que deveria estar lhe ensinando.

Hermione voltou sua atenção a Ron quando sua comida chegou.

\- **Wreaking Havoc** -

 **[Sábado, Universo Alternativo]**

 _Querido Merlin. O que eu fiz?_

Ela acordou com a maior dor de cabeça da sua vida. E por conta disso, levou mais de alguns minutos para notar que não estava em seu quarto. Ou mesmo no presente. Tecnicamente.

Sentando-se devagar na cama, Hermione retomou ao dia anterior.

No dia anterior havia ingerido a poção que recebera de "presente" de sua professora sociopata. Passara praticamente toda a tarde perturbada com a ideia de dormir para acordar em seu futuro, ansiosa para estar sozinha e _descobrir_. A tentação de saber o que o futuro lhe guardava torturava sua mente.

 _Ai está sua chance, Granger._

Cinco minutos perdidos em desejar que sua cabeça parasse de trovejar e mais cinco para recapitular sua situação, finalmente a moça lançou um olhar a volta.

 _A poção fez efeito,_ pensou consigo, voltando a se deitar. Pelo menos não fora uma tentativa fajuta de sua professora para assassiná-la... Bom.

Com a mão sobre os olhos, Hermione respirou de maneira profunda antes de se sentar na cama enorme. Seus olhos vorazmente absorvendo o local.

 _Isso é tão estranho. Oh Deus._

Em uma estranha mistura de excitação, ansiedade e terror, Hermione lentamente se levantou da cama. Dispensando ao local um olhar interessado e crítico: o quarto era amplo e bem decorado, apesar de estranhamente impessoal. Adornado de maneira sóbria e perfeitamente adequada, com seus belos quadros e jarros e cômodas, mas sequer uma foto...

Além disso, o quarto também possuía um banheiro. Hermione teve de checar duas vezes ao observar seu reflexo no espelho do local. Ela _sabia_ que estava "no futuro" – por assim dizer. -, mas observar a si mesma, anos mais velha de uma noite para outra, ainda era desconcertante.

E vivera por _anos_ no pardieiro que era o mundo mágico. Tivera sua cota de coisas estranhas, mas Merlin! _Nunca_ se acostumaria com a magia.

Precisava desesperadamente de uma xícara de chá.

\- **Wreaking Havoc** -

Tentativamente caminhou pelos corredores sem se deter por muito tempo em nenhum local. Sua mente ainda programada em sua xícara de chá matinal. Teria tempo – mais tarde – para explorar o lugar.

Alguns minutos, uma escada, corredores e duas portas depois, _finalmente_ encontrara a cozinha. A casa era relativamente grande.

Procurando os itens necessários por meio de tentativa e erro, se apenas para ocupar sua mente tumultuada, Hermione se pegou facilmente distraída na tarefa de fazer uma simples xícara de chá. Murmurando consigo mesma em agrado ao encontrar sem muita dificuldade o que precisava.

Ela ouviu uma risadinha e, assustada, apontou a varinha para a pessoa que entrara na cozinha. Ou pelo menos onde achava que a pessoa devia estar.

A risadinha foi ainda mais divertida dessa vez e Hermione abaixou a cabeça para observar uma garotinha de pijama lilás a observando com um sorriso. Ela era absolutamente adorável, com cabelos cor de chocolate, uma confusão de macios cachos cor de chocolates na verdade, olhos cor de avelã, narizinho arrebitado e no canto de sua boca havia uma pequena marca de nascença – uma pequenina lua minguante, como se definisse uma marca de riso -, não poderia ter mais de cinco ou seis anos. Imediatamente Hermione guardou a varinha.

-Mamãe, você está cozinhando? – a menina fez uma careta "bleh" e então riu ainda mais, se movendo e apertando com os pequenos braços às pernas da morena.

Instintivamente, a mulher postou a mão no topo da cabeça da criança, acariciando-a distraidamente enquanto tentava lembrar-se de respirar.

 _Oh meu Deus, eu tenho uma FILHA? UMA FILHA?_

 _Tudo bem. Estamos no futuro. Obviamente eu tenho uma família, certo? Certo._

 _Mesmo que eu tenha acordado sozinha naquela cama gigante e não haja sinal de outra vida nessa casa... Além dessa menininha, que eu não sei o nome._

 _Oh Merlin, eu não seu o nome da minha filha!_

Hermione respirou profundamente e forçou um sorriso ao se abaixar para pegar a garotinha no colo. _Posso dar um jeito nisso._ – Vamos jogar um pequeno jogo?

Entusiasmada, a menininha prontamente assentiu. – Qual?

-Perguntas e respostas, okay?

-Okay!

-Certo. Qual é o meu nome?

A menina fez beicinho. – Essa é uma pergunta boba, mamãe.

-Bem, eu não posso começar com as mais difíceis logo de inicio, não é mesmo? – indagou sorrindo, apertando um beijo no lado da cabeça da menina.

Sua filha - SUA FILHA; Deus, ela nunca iria se adaptar a isso - se tornou ponderativa - uma expressão tão exatamente igual à sua quando nesse estado que Hermione a observou com fascinação, enquanto sua garotinha chegava a uma conclusão.

-Sim. Tudo bem.

-Então? Meu nome é...

-Hermione.

-Qual a data do seu aniversário?

-12 de janeiro.

-Não, espertinha. A data completa.

A menininha franziu o cenho. – Hm, 12 de janeiro de 2009. E eu tenho - garotinha ergueu uma das mãos. – cinco anos e _meio_.

 _Ok. Então estou 15 anos no futuro._

-O que um gato faz?

Ela deu uma risadinha. - Miau!

-Quais são as vogais do alfabeto?

Sua criança parecia ligeiramente mais animada. Apertando as mãos no rosto de Hermione, ela recitou as vocais e então todo o alfabeto e depois passou a balbuciar animadamente sobre o capítulo _inteiro_ do livro que ela _lera_ para Hermione dormir ontem a noite. – Eu posso escrevê-las também!

-É claro que pode – Hermione não conseguia esconder o orgulho pingando em sua voz. –Tudo bem, uma fácil de novo: qual é o seu nome?

-Jackie!

-Não, não mocinha, nome completo dessa vez.

Suspirando e se encolhendo dos dedos de Hermione que lhe faziam cocegas, a menininha guinchou: - Jacqueline Lilian Potter!

Hermione tentou manter a compostura enquanto fingia não estar tendo um ataque de pânico. Uma pequena parte dela já sabia quem era o pai daquela garotinha adorável. Ter a confirmação de alguma forma ainda era cada centímetro ou mais aterrador.

-Ok, então papai não mora aqui?

Jackie lhe lançou um olhar estranho e ergueu a sobrancelha numa expressão zombeteira. _Meu Deus!_ E de repente ela era a cópia de Harry. – Claro que mora. Onde mais ele ia morar, boba? - assim que chamou a mãe dessa forma, Jackie levou as mãozinhas à boca. – Desculpe!

Hermione realmente não queria saber a resposta para aquela pergunta. Com um suspiro lembrou-se que Harry era provavelmente um auror e deveria estar em uma missão. Principalmente: ela deveria estar grata por não ter acordado ao seu lado àquela manhã, não havia chance no inferno que pudesse agir "com compostura" se despertasse com um homem ao seu lado. Especificamente Harry.

-Está perdoada se souber me responder essa pergunta – Jackie a fitou ansiosamente, assentindo. – O que quer para o café?

-Nós não podemos esperar o papai?

Hermione sentiu como se estivesse sendo julgada naquele momento, e defensivamente respondeu: - Jackie, honestamente. Eu não sou um zero à esquerda na cozinha! E é apenas o café da manhã.

Sua filha a fitou em falso alarme. A fedelha.

Como se chamado pelo desejo de um café da manhã mais refinado – Hermione pensou venenosa -uma voz masculina estrondou da porta. _-_ Em casa!

Sua filha, Hermione notou, soltou um gritinho excitado, se contorcendo em seus braços para se soltar e, pulando em seus pezinhos, correu para fora da cozinha.

Ouviu sussurros e mais risadinhas, incapaz de se mover do local. Ela sabia o que estava por vir, mas não estava preparada. Definitivamente não.

Minutos depois, e apesar de Hermione ainda estar sofrendo um pequeno ataque de pânico, seu, bem, _marido_ apareceu na soleira da porta. Em um dos braços sua filha – agarrando firmemente em seu pescoço -, no outro ombro uma bolsa.

-Harry – ela ofegou.

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha. – Parece surpresa em me ver, _esposa_.

A morena sentiu as bochechas queimarem, mordendo o lábio inferior incerta. O que trouxe um ar estranho aos olhos do homem. Em passos largos e deixando a bolsa escorregar dos seus ombros, Harry se postou a sua frente.

-Oh, vejo seu jogo – afirmou, segurando sua cintura com a mão livre.

-Perdão?

Harry riu. – Sabe que não posso resistir quando faz assim, Mione – afirmou deslizando sua mão ao encontro do rosto dela, perpassando o polegar em seu lábio inferior até que a mulher parasse de mordê-lo. – _Sabe que isso me faz querer beijá-la_ – sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Ela estava sem palavras. Ter tal poder sobre alguém. Sobre Harry...

Também não sabia como agir, o que dizer.

-Eu...

-Um beijo, certo? – ele murmurou suavemente antes de apertar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. Mais risadinhas por parte de sua filha; e Harry se afastou com um sorriso, voltando-se para a menina em seu colo. – E quanto a você, princesa? – indagou antes de apertar um beijo no nariz da menina, fazendo-a enrugá-lo. Hermione estava imensamente grata que pai e filha estivessem distraídos um com o outro, enquanto ainda engasgava silenciosamente por ar, tentando camuflar seu choque e horror.

-C-como...?

Antes que pudesse fazer sua pergunta, mais bem: gaguejar uma pergunta tola, Jackie chamou a atenção para si:

-Papai... _Mum_ queria fazer café. _Num sábado_.

Harry fitou a filha afetando uma maneira horrorizada. – Não!

A garotinha assentiu. - Eu a convenci a deixar pra lá.

-Todo mundo ama o tempero do papai.

Hermione virou os olhos e por instinto estapeou Harry quando ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso arrogante.

Jackie lhe sorria de lado e a mulher quase derreteu ao observar a forma como seu sorriso de canto chamava atenção para a marca de nascença de sua filha. Sem conseguir evitar, a mulher perpassou carinhosamente o polegar na marquinha dali. O sorriso da menina se acentuou, como se estivesse habituada àquele gesto.

 _Que diab...?!_

Hermione paralisou ao observar sua mão, de repente com um anel – bem, aliança – atrelado ao seu anular esquerdo. Anel que _não estava_ ali segundos atrás. Não havia _maneira_ de ela não ter notado aquela aliança em seu dedo antes.

A risada de Harry lhe chamou atenção. – Ainda fascinada com esse pedaço de mágica, hum?

Hermione forçou uma risada, incapaz de pensar em qualquer resposta que não a apontasse como a farsa que era.

Seria um longo dia.

\- **Wreaking Havoc** -

Hermione andava pela casa de forma desconfiada, desconcertada com cada parte de sua "vida". Em especial com a menina e homem - estes que ao momento riam e cochichavam na cozinha, supostamente fazendo o café da manhã.

A forma à vontade e relaxada de Harry era _tão_ bem vinda. Ela não via esse tipo de atitude em seu melhor amigo muitas vezes. E observá-lo completamente de guarda baixa – como ele agia quando estava realmente "liberto" – de certa forma lhe partia o coração. Porque mesmo que tentasse tanto, agora podia perceber que fazia muito tempo que não via _esse_ Harry. E ela possuía uma quantidade ridícula de questões...

Como se não bastasse, a casa era repleta de memórias, que basicamente "saltavam" a sua vista quanto mais perto você chegasse de determinado local. Hermione se sobressaltara incontáveis vezes com fotos que surgiam do nada nas paredes ou nos vasos ou em qualquer superfície de cor branca aparentemente. Hermione estava quase certa que havia alguma espécie de gatilho, mas ainda não conseguira compreender o mecanismo: certas vezes ela precisava tocar em um objeto para ver algo, em outras estar próxima, em outras ela podia jurar que palavras – ou melhor dito: o som de sua voz – disparavam as malditas fotos.

Quase quebrara uma quantidade ridícula de vasos apenas para ver se havia "memórias" em cada um deles. Infelizmente nem todos possuíam memórias e ela nunca estava preparada quando um deles era o "premiado".

E não havia sequer uma cronologia ou qualquer sentido... E aquilo, acima de tudo, a estava enlouquecendo! Eram fotos e mais fotos. SEM. QUALQUER. ORDEM.

Jackie e seus primeiros dentinhos; e logo depois Harry e sua formatura; Hermione palestrando; Jackie ainda bebê observando em choque um pomo de ouro se mover; dos três na chuva; Luna e Jackie completamente sujas de tinta; dos três dançando e cantando com talheres como microfones; e então – do nada – havia uma foto de Harry e Jackie voando lado a lado em uma velocidade que – ainda que _conscientemente_ soubesse que já havia acontecido e que eles estavam seguros e _inteiros_ na cozinha ao momento - fazia o coração de Hermione parar.

A fotografia, por si só era de tirar o fôlego: Jackie e Harry movendo-se em zig zag em perfeita sincronia. Jackie ria e parecer gritar em animação e Harry apesar de divertido, observava como águia sua filha.

Hermione estava certa de que não havia sido ela quem batera aquela foto. Se estivesse com eles naquela imagem, provavelmente estaria em terra firme mas não batendo fotos e sim gritando a plenos pulmões, varinha em riste conjurando o maior número possível de amortecedores. Conseguiu ver que Harry estava preparado para qualquer eventualidade, sua neurose, no entanto, não a deixaria descansar até tê-los no chão.

Mas afinal, quem em sã consciência deixaria uma criança de 5 anos voar numa vassoura real? Honestamente?! Bem, a resposta claramente era "sua família".

Hermione respirou fundo, dando as costas para a sala de estar e a imagem aterrorizante que ao momento estava se repetindo. Cuidadosamente voltou para a cozinha para espionar – _observar_ – os outros dois integrantes da casa.

– Mas papai, não tem música!

Harry deu de ombros – eu vou cantarolar pra você.

A risada de deleite de Jackie a atingiu em cheio. E quando ela os fitou, Harry balançava com sua filha, que tinha os braços enlaçados em seu pescoço, as perninhas soltas no ar enquanto era segura pela cintura por Harry; este zumbindo alguma música que Hermione não conseguia reconhecer.

 _Oh como ela gostaria ter uma câmara agora!_

\- **Wreaking Havoc** -

Hermione se viu presa entre os braços de Harry e a parede. Ela riu tentando empurrá-lo. - Não me toque, você está imundo!

E realmente estava, ele havia passado a maior parte da manhã correndo e brincando com Jackie, mesmo tendo acabado de chegar de um plantão. A menina estava no banho, mas Harry aproveitara seu pequeno momento a sós.

-Hm... Deixe-me pensar.

Ironicamente, ela levou uma quantidade de tempo considerável para perceber a intenção do homem - agora a apenas um passo sua frente. Devagar mas seguramente, Harry havia feito com que recuasse até a parede.

- _Oh_.

Hermione chutou a si mesma mentalmente. Harry a distraia facilmente e, mais vezes do que não, estava presa em uma de suas pequenas "armadilhas".

Era desconcertante como Harry parecia orbitar ao seu redor, como sempre parecia estar _à mão_. Como se não bastasse, os toques dele lhe sobressaltavam. Toda maldita vez. Ela sentia como se ele a tocasse _todo tempo_ e isto a deixava no limite.

Tudo lhe causava alguma reação bizarra. Cada pequeno gesto. E Harry tinha um monte deles; mãos fechando-se nas suas ou toques em suas costas. O roçar de seus dedos em seus cachos. Mas o pior eram os beijos... - _Perturbadores_ pequenos, simples, castos beijos. Honestamente, o homem parecia querer marcá-la através deles. Até agora os lábios dele já haviam tocado seu ombro, pescoço, bochecha, orelha, testa, nariz... Aparentemente, desde o encontro na cozinha, ele havia beijado qualquer lugar à exceção de sua boca.

 _Bem, claramente a restrição à minha boca havia acabado._ Hermione pensou observando-o.

Novamente os dedos dele estavam tocando seu cabelo, apenas se detendo um instante para colocar mechas rebeldes atrás de sua orelha. Nunca desperdiçando movimentos, sua mão tornou ao seu queixo, abrangendo sua bochecha, acariciando-a com o polegar.

Ela havia reparado muito rápido que Harry gostava de provocar reações e, infelizmente, a morena era incapaz de se conter. Somente esses pequenos toques faziam seu coração bater descontroladamente. Ela tinha certeza que o sentimento iria embora eventualmente, que a surpresa de ser tocada por Harry com intenção seria noticia antiga em algum momento.

O problema era que "eventualmente" não era "agora". Oh! Estava encrencada.

Com um suspiro trêmulo, Hermione ergueu a vista. Harry estava distraído com o caminho de seus dedos, mas sentindo os olhos da 'esposa' sobre si, o homem deu o último passo a frente.

- _Eu senti falta de casa, esses dias fora pareciam tortura_ – murmurou em seu cabelo.

Instintivamente Hermione fechou as mãos em seus ombros, tentando consolá-lo. Harry parecia de repente muito cansado. – Nós... – a morena apertou mais Harry em seus braços, organizando os pensamentos para soar o mais verdadeira possível. - Nós sentimentos sua falta também. Imensamente.

– _Maldito ministério_ – Harry resmungou, recuando para lhe oferecer um sorriso.

A mulher ficou satisfeita que mesmo não sendo "A Hermione" – esposa e mãe – podia acalentá-lo com toques e mesmo umas quantas palavras. Pensou que estava, ao menos até o momento, fazendo um trabalho decente. O que veio em seguida a desequilibrou.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e num suspiro Hermione ergueu a sua. Não foi intencional. Quando Harry se movia, seu corpo parecia um espelho, se adaptando por instinto. Melhor dito: ela compensava os movimentos dele com seu próprio corpo. Como se soubesse a batida. Erguer a cabeça _era_ o passo correto. Bem, tecnicamente.

Curioso... O beijo de Harry era suave. Mais suave do que imaginara. Não que ela se imaginasse beijando Harry. Porque ela não.

Hermione inspirou quando o homem a trouxe ainda mais para si. Ele cheirava a suor, terra molhada e resquícios de sabonete. Uma combinação peculiar que deveria tê-la lembrado que Harry estava quase tão sujo quando Jackie. Era engraçado, entretanto, seu único pensamento era que tinha a boca na de Harry. Num beijo.

Era surreal. Complemente insano. Um absurdo. _E_ ela perdeu toda linha de raciocínio quando Harry – _oh_ \- sugou seu lábio inferior. _Oh._

Então com um trovão que prenuncia uma tempestade, a mente da morena reiniciou.

A mulher não conseguia afastar da mente que Harry estava a beijando. Em que diabo de universo fora parar? E como aceitando mais um encontro com Ron a levara eventualmente a constituir família com Harry? E, iriam mesmo pensar nisso bem agora com a língua de Harry enfiada em sua boca?

Jesus Cristo.

Pausa. Rebobinando. _Play_.

A língua de Harry estava na sua. _Seu_ corpo estava pressionado no dele. E as mãos dele estavam em lugares que, honestamente, não podia pronunciar em voz alta ao redor de crianças. Ela não tinha maturidade para lidar com isso.

O mais esquisito de tudo, no entanto, era perceber que este era seu primeiro beijo com Harry. Ela se sentia culpada, como se tivesse roubando um momento. O que era tolo, pra dizer no mínimo. Desde que, veja bem, aquela era uma realidade alternativa.

Ainda assim seu peito doía de remorso. Mesmo que na vida real isto nunca acontecera ou iria acontecer.

- _Jackie está literalmente na porta ao lado_ – ela protestou.

- _Então é melhor ficarmos em silêncio, hm?_

- _Harry..._ – suspirou. Ela riu quando ele fungou seu pescoço. – _Pare, você está imundo!_

-Papai!? Eu acho que esqueci minha toalha!

-Essa é minha chamada – murmurou.

Harry apertou um beijo rápido em sua boca e entrou no banheiro para ajudar Jackie. Hermione, por sua vez, permaneceu parada, sua incredulidade crescendo a cada segundo.

\- **Wreaking Havoc** -

A campainha da casa tocou e antes que Harry ou Hermione pudessem levantar da mesa, Jackie saiu correndo para a porta, gritando que iria atender.

Cinco ou seis minutos depois a menina voltou com um pequeno sorriso e ninguém mais.

-Amor, o que dissemos sobre abrir a porta para estranhos? – Harry não estava realmente preocupado, apenas pessoas de confiança sabiam onde era sua casa. Mas era uma questão de principio ensinar cuidado à sua criança curiosa.

-Eu não abri! É a Rosie. Eu _sei_ quem ela é.

-Você não a deixou entrar?

A garotinha se moveu num pé e outro -... Não?

-Filha!

-Eu disse para ela que não podia abrir a porta para estranhos, e tecnicamente eu não a conheço. _Nem gosto dela_ – murmurou pra si mesma no final.

Harry lançou um olhar exasperado para Hermione, como se dissesse "isso é sua culpa". - Vou ver o que ela quer. - Ele saiu resmungando para si mesmo sobre crianças precoces e em que mundo estava vivendo para ter uma filha que sabia empregar a palavra "tecnicamente" em uma frase de maneira correta.

Hermione tinha uma expressão perplexa. Jackie parecia uma menina tão meiga; mas, pensando bem, ela estava junto aos seus pais. Não é como se tivesse motivos para agir mal. Mas bater a porta na cara de alguém ainda parecia fora de caráter.

-Filha, por que fez isso?

-Ela é do mau – Jackie fez beicinho, olhando feio para onde seu pai se dirigiu.

Hermione estreitou os olhos. - Ela fez alguma coisa com você?

- _Nope_. Ela gosta de dar abraços no papai – a garota virou os olhos. – Eu posso dar abraços. Ela é _estúpida_ – a menina arrastou a última palavra, como se quisesse ressaltá-la.

Hermione postou a mão na boca para esconder a risada. _Ah então era isso._

Jackie era claramente a garotinha do papai. E enquanto dividir a atenção de seu pai com sua mãe era aceitável, Jackie certamente não estendia essa cortesia às outras mulheres.

-Estou certa que seu pai prefere os seus abraços, querida.

Jackie olhou para mãe com uma expressão arrogante. – Eu _sei_. Mas mesmo assim ela não pode ter os abraços dele – a menina ergueu o queixo petulante, lentamente se aproximando outra vez da porta, com intenção de espiar.

-Jackie venha aqui – Hermione ordenou. – Deixe seu pai resolver o que quer que seja com essa mulher – a menina parecia querer protestar, apesar de voltar para os braços da mãe.

Jackie ainda tinha o maior bico até o momento visto por Hermione, a menina dispensava olhares para o corredor que levava a porta de segundo a segundo. Ficando cada vez mais impaciente a cada minuto que não tinha o pai a vista.

Hermione observava os pezinhos balançando e o tamborilar de seus pequenos dedos na mesa em fascinação. A expressão aberta de sua garotinha era adorável e não escondia sua crescente irritação. O que era a coisa mais fofa que Hermione já vira.

Era ridículo como qualquer movimento da menina podia prender sua atenção. Mesmo irritadiça, ou ferina ou bancando a espertinha. Hermione podia encarar Jackie por horas a fio sem se cansar. Tinha certeza que catalogara pelo menos sete tipos de sorrisos de sua filha. E Merlin, nunca se cansaria de como a marquinha de nascença dela se acentuava com seu característico sorriso de canto.

Havia marcado a ferro em sua memória as feições da menina, sua data de nascimento e um sem número de informações irrelevantes.

Hermione voltou a si quando Jackie a chamou pela segunda vez. – Desculpe, querida, o que disse?

-Como você sabe se alguém te ama de volta? – a mulher pestanejou. Mas Jackie ainda não tinha terminado. – Como faz para papai saber que o ama? Ou como ele te faz saber? Como você sabe que ama, _ama_ alguém?

-Bem...

 _Como diabo posso responder isso? Seria mais fácil se eu ao menos soubesse como Harry e eu terminamos juntos. Ao improviso então._

 _Eu odeio improvisos. Tanto! Mas é o máximo que posso fazer agora. Merlin, espero que quando esse dia chegar outra vez, eu esteja melhor preparada. Urgh, e ainda é esquisito me referir ao futuro quando estou vivendo ele. Mesmo que seja um futuro bizarro com um marido que não tenho ideia de como consegui e uma criança a tira colo que é inteligente demais para seu próprio bem._

-É diferente para cada pessoa, filha.

-E você então?

-Hm... seu pai e eu somos amigos desde pequenos. Ele foi primeiro meu melhor amigo. Então meu marido. Eu o conheço muito bem, suponho. Sinceramente não posso dizer quando passei a "amar amar" seu pai – ela riu ao empregar as palavras da garota. - Imagino que tenha sido algo gradual. Eu já o amava de toda forma, como meu amigo. E desde que me entendo por gente não há coisa que eu não faria por Harry.

Jackie mordia o lábio inferior, seus olhos se estreitando em concentração enquanto tentava assimilar o que sua mãe dizia.

-Eu sei o exato momento que me apaixonei por sua mãe.

Hermione e Jackie quase saltaram no susto, lançando olhares idênticos de alarme para a soleira da porta. Onde encontraram Harry recostado de braços cruzados, o sorriso dele se tornando maior ao observar os trejeitos de mãe e filha, ambas carranqueando.

Harry voltou sua atenção para a filha, continuando:

\- Eu estava num encontro com outra menina - Ele fez uma pausa. E então, como esperava, Jackie sugou ar expressando choque.

Os olhos das duas estavam fixos em Harry aguardando por mais.

-E sua tão esperta mamãe havia me convocado para uma reunião para resolver algumas questões. Então, eu, o amigo prestativo que sou, informei que ia precisar encontrar Hermione e os outros. A outra garota enlouqueceu de raiva, ficou possessiva!

Jackie lançou um olhar de extrema admiração para Hermione. A mulher conseguia até ver o cérebro da garotinha processando a informação que Harry passara e chegando a conclusão que sua mãe era um gênio. Um gênio manipulador e oportunista. O mais assustador era o brilho no olhar da garota: como se estivesse guardando a informação para futuras referências. _Por Morgana, estou criando um monstrinho._

E isso nem era metade do problema. Harry estava dizendo que a amava desde o quinto ano?

 _Fucking bullshit._

Ela saberia se ele a amasse, certo? Com certeza ela saberia. Teria percebido. Harry era horrível em esconder esse tipo de coisa. Vide Cho ou Gina.

 _Impossível._

O coração de Hermione estava tão acelerado que era ridículo.

 _Isso tem de ser este universo alternativo brincando comigo. Eu saberia sem sombra de dúvidas se Harry me amasse._

Mas Harry não havia acabado:

-A garota ficou bem furiosa, isso me incomodou bastante. Eu não a queria triste. Mas por outro lado, ainda me perguntava por que ela não entendia que certos assuntos tinham prioridade. Foi bem naquele momento que eu soube que sempre escolheria sua mãe.

Hermione sentiu como se seus pulmões tivessem feito uma viagem sem volta para seu ventre. Ela nem conseguia respirar direito. Sentia como se estivesse hiperventilando. Aquilo não podia ser real. Ou se tornar real.

 _Não há maneira._

Hermione se recusava a acreditar que poderia ter um grau tão elevado de auto absorção. Não era verdade. Harry provavelmente estava contando uma estória mais interessante, que parecia um pouco romântica.

Hermione conseguia chegar a projetar uma rota do que poderia ter acontecido (aconteceu? Irá acontecer?) para ficar com Harry: ao seu ver, sempre pensou que se um dia ficasse com Harry, provavelmente seria culpa de uma de suas brigas homéricas com Ron. Ela teria terminado com o ruivo (pela enésima vez...) e estaria vulnerável, carente e precisando se reassegurar. E – que interessante – isto aconteceria nos braços de Harry.

Parando para pensar nisto causava ainda mais dor de cabeça na morena. Porque aquela não era uma teoria que criara do nada. Era um pensamento bem recorrente que costumava suprimir com mãos de ferro, mas que sempre estivera consigo, pairando sobre cada discussão com Ron, cada noite melancólica a sós, cada término.

Ela em definitivo não precisa dessa lembrança.

E voltando ao _x_ da questão: Harry a amava desde o quinto ano.

 _Inadmissível_.

\- **Wreaking Havoc** -

A hora de dormir fora um pequeno desastre. Quanto mais tarde ia ficando, mas autoconsciente Hermione se tornava. Ao anoitecer, a jovem mulher estava uma pilha de nervos. Tudo estava para além da sua zona de conforto desde que encontrara Harry naquele _universo_. Ao passar das horas, não havia perspectiva de melhora.

O pior é que não havia razão para ficar nervosa: Harry estava exausto do serviço e de ter brincado com Jackie pela maior parte do dia. Ele havia tomado um banho e já estava dormindo antes mesmo de recostar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Antes disto, no entanto, a mulher perdera-se em trepidação. A partir do momento que haviam posto Jackie para dormir, quando Harry a puxou para o quarto deles que – surpresa surpresa – não era de forma nenhuma o quarto onde acordara aquela manhã, a encarando intrigado, a morena quase contara toda a verdade: sobre como não sabia o que estava fazendo, não sabia como agir ou do por que o tinha como marido. Sobre a viagem no "tempo" e quão aterrorizada estava. E confusa. E mentalmente exausta.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry apertou um beijo em sua boca, distraindo-a. Ao se afastar, rindo-se, o homem murmurou que seria o primeiro no banho, plantou mais um beijo, desta vez no pé de seu ouvido e sem mais entrou no banheiro do quarto.

Um ou dois minutos depois, a morena saiu do estupor.

 _Então era por isso que aquele quarto era tão impessoal. Provavelmente um quarto de hóspedes._ Ela nem queria pensar porque a "Hermione do futuro" estava dormindo num quarto de hóspedes quando tinha um perfeitamente adequado quarto todo para si.

A morena suspirou perpassando a mão na testa, seus olhos escaneando o local.

Ela sabia que tinha prometido a si mesma que iria mais tarde espiar a casa e sua vida com mais cuidado, mas Harry e Jackie ficaram quase todo o dia atrelados a ela. E não tivera oportunidade de fuçar todo o lugar como bem entendia. O máximo que conseguira era andar pela sala e alguns corredores e se sobressaltar com as fotos espalhadas por lá.

Antes que pudesse guardar todos os detalhes na memória, Harry saíra do banho. De forma desavisada, queimando sua figura na mente de Hermione: o homem caminhava preguiçosamente secando os cabelos com uma toalha enorme. Nu em pelo.

-Anjo, o banheiro é todo seu.

-Aah. Uh. Certo. Eu já – ela respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, parando abruptamente seu gaguejar. Harry lhe lançou um olhar curioso e sorriu de lado ao reparar que a morena ainda o encarava, lhe ofereceu uma piscadela ao colocar uma cueca.

Hermione sequer pensou sobre sua farsa quando praticamente correu para o banheiro sendo seguida pela risada de Harry.

Quarenta e cinco minutos de mortificação e autocomiseração depois, Hermione saíra do banho com uma toalha transfigurada em _baby-doll_ , quase na ponta dos pés, apenas para encontrar Harry a sono solto sobre a cama ainda forrada.

Soltando a respiração que não sabia estar prendendo, Hermione meneou a cabeça de forma negativa.

Depois de vasculhar o guarda-roupa atrás de lençóis, a morena basicamente se enfiou na cama com Harry, jogando um edredom sobre ambos.

Podia admitir que apesar de desejar vasculhar a casa agora que todos estavam dormindo, estava exausta demais para se concentrar. Além disso, suas 24h estavam quase acabando e não tinha ideia de como voltaria ao seu "passado". Mas não podia imaginar que seria algo agradável, dessa forma era uma aposta segura e melhor para todos que estivesse dormindo quando o efeito da poção acabasse.

Estava quase dormindo quando Harry a puxou em seu abraço. Tentou abrir os olhos ao sentir a respiração no seu rosto, sem sucesso, por fim se encolhei no abraço do amigo e o sono a clamou.

\- **Wreaking Havoc** -

 **[Sábado, presente]**

Com um esgar, Hermione acordou sobressaltada.

Abrindo os olhos abruptamente, ela observou em um misto de trepidação, alívio e culpa que estava de volta ao presente.

* * *

OBS: (*) ela não dormia na cama dela quando estava sozinha, normalmente dormia no quarto de hospedes.

(**) a aliança só aparece quando perto do marido.

* * *

 **Nota: Hm, essa é a primeira parte de uma estória que me enlouquece há anos. Minha intenção é fazer cinco "shorts" (com esta) para completar a estória.**

NOTA 02: nada foi betado. Sinto muito pelos erros. Espero que tenham se divertido com a leitura!

* * *

 **PSS: Capa por Luma**.


End file.
